


As soon as I saw you I fell in love. And you smile because you know it.

by Nemesi_Kore



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Day, Coughing, Fluff and Humor, M/M, No pun intended, akakuroday2020, always win!? My ass! Akashi-kun, sneaky Kuroko is sneaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesi_Kore/pseuds/Nemesi_Kore
Summary: Akashi shuddered with pleasure at that enticing tickle.....“Akashi-kun…” Kuroko said in a whisper.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	As soon as I saw you I fell in love. And you smile because you know it.

"Akashi-kun is not always right."  
"I beg to differ, Tetsuya because it is exactly the opposite."  
"Not in this case."  
"Even in this case."  
“Akashi-kun… do you want to bet?”  
“Ooh ̴ Interesting. And what would the winner gain? "  
"If I were to lose, I'll give you a kiss."

Kuroko's face remained impassive when he uttered that sentence, a phrase quite risky would be better to say.   
(On the contrary, in his head, appeared his double dressed in a perfect villain uniform from a 007 movie - Nigou in his arms - dramatically turned to stare at him from an armchair making the famous slow applause: “Bravò Tetsuya, bravò.” Kuroko’s answer was only a resonant "Tch.")

However, Akashi fell silent. His captivating gaze rested on Kuroko's soft, pink, ( _so_ ) inviting lips. Finally, he would have those lips. And he would have banqueted with them. Akashi unashamedly smiled at the thought.  
"Deal, Tetsuya."  
So the stakes were a kiss.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In the end, Akashi Seijuro is always right, Kuroko should have known by now. Instead, he was compromised and now he had to pay.

The two boys met a few days after entering into the bet. The designated place was a bench on the less frequented side of the Shinjuku Gyoen Park.   
Kuroko had opted for this place and the particular choice had made Akashi hope for something more than a mere brushing of lips.  
And Akashi Seijuro does not hope, he takes it.

Akashi arrived at the appointment a few minutes in advance, but Kuroko’s figure didn’t take long to show itself through the tree-lined path. He was wearing an open denim shirt with a cerulean jersey underneath and light trousers.  
The sleeves rolled up to the elbow and that smooth, white skin that they left exposed; Akashi eyed every little detail inebriating with that apparition: as if a piece of the sky had fallen and had materialized before his eyes.

Kuroko stopped in front of Akashi sitting on the bench.  
“Good morning Akashi-kun, I'm sorry if I made you wait.”  
Akashi stood up. "Good morning to you, Tetsuya. Don’t worry, it's not long since I arrived. "

Kuroko's lips tinged with a shade of a smile.  
The charm of Akashi is sneaky: it expands and envelops you, penetrating in spite of your will into the most hidden part of your being. And there’s no escape.

As always Kuroko was sucked by that elegance, that beauty (that sculpted chest sensed through the white shirt with its buttons deliberately kept untied, that slender, so sexy, figure, highlighted by tight trousers and a slightly pinstripe black waistcoat… But “another part” of Tetsuya had these thoughts).

Kuroko's big cerulean eyes were fixed on his interlocutor's fiery eyes. Akashi got lost in that crystalline sea.  
"My winnings, Tetsuya?"  
"Straight to the point."  
"Always."  
Kuroko sighed. "A deal is a deal. I'll give you a kiss, Akashi-kun."

Tetsuya added a slight malice to his look, wanting to provoke the red-haired boy further. Akashi obviously noticed it and his lust expanded throughout his body. He barely held back, fingers moved imperceptibly, but didn’t want to spoil the sweet taste of waiting, of the whole situation: to see Tetsuya troubled but resolute in his intent.

Kuroko nibbled on his own lips - (Akashi swallowed nervously) – then approached Akashi slowly, as if to touch his body with his own… He took his hand softly, brushing the redhead’s wrist, his palm, with his fingers.   
Akashi shuddered with pleasure at that enticing tickle. Their eyes contemplated each other with ardor, their gaze was laden with promise. The promise of a pleasure that was about to be devoured.  
“Akashi-kun…” Kuroko said it in a whisper.  
Akashi licked his own lips. _Kiss me, Tetsuya! Kiss me!_ But it was no longer Seijuro's head that formulated the thoughts.  
Kuroko came closer and closer, more and more, and...  
“Here is your kiss, Akashi-kun.”

Akashi from a free fall crashed into reality when felt something solid in his hand. He lowered his eyes and saw that from his palm peeped the well-known praline: a beautiful Perugina Kiss in all its silvery splendor.  
“What does that mean, Tetsuya?”  
“I gave you a _kiss_ , Akashi-kun.”

Akashi wanted to scream. Yes, Akashi Seijuro would have wanted to shout and trample on that chocolate until he made it an unclean brown slosh. But he didn't, just forced a smile.

“What is it... Are you disappointed? I didn't think Akashi-kun was so desperate.”  
Kuroko's monochord tone was shaded by an unnoticeable jest. From Akashi's hand, the chocolate was laughing with all the laugh that Tetsuya was trying to hold back. Akashi should have known by now that with Kuroko Tetsuya you never win. Ever.   
The smirk on his lips became more bitter than the coffee drank at breakfast.

Akashi clenched the Perugina kiss and bowed his head slightly. “Chapeau, Tetsuya.”  
Kuroko proudly shrugged and a playful expression made its way into his face. (He deliberately ignored an Akashi Seijuro who speaks French so as not to lose his dignity, since the last thing he wanted to do was jump on him like a horny animal... or like Kise Ryota… which is the same. (“Kurokocchiii! Why???”)).  
Then he turned and began to go away.

Akashi realized that he would only taste that "kiss."

\- OMAKE -

Akashi Seijuro tucked the last half of the truffle into his mouth.   
It was good. The dark chocolate was exquisite when it began to melt in contact with the heat of his cavity. That sinful taste only ignited his craving more. And his determination.

Running, he reached Kuroko, grabbed his face with one hand and kissed him vehemently.

Akashi's tongue met with Tetsuya's.

The chocolate took a few seconds to melt into that ardent embrace.  
Kuroko opened his eyes startled, but the desire aroused by the contact of that arrogant tongue branched inside his body. And then he could only indulge in that kiss, to respond with equal fury, savoring the taste of chocolate but getting excited with Akashi's.

Interminable moments passed. Akashi slowly separated from Kuroko.  
Tetsuya had his breath accelerated, moist lips and eyes clouded by passion. Even Seijuro wasn’t immune to the desire that grew within himself ( * cough cough * and inside his pants * cough cough *).  
"Really delicious this kiss, Tetsuya."  
"This is cheating."  
Akashi laughed slyly.  
"Akashi-kun deserves punishment for that."  
"I can't wait ̴ “

Carefully preserved in Akashi's trouser pocket was the phrase of the Perugina Kiss.

_“A kiss is the result of having found one another.”_

_Anonymous_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading <3 <3 <3


End file.
